Elsa Princesse
right|300px'Elsa Ice Princess -' jest córką Elsy z baśni kraina lodu mieszka w zamku lodu zbudowanym przez swą matkę kraina lodu została również wydana w seri wiki głównym bochaterwm Krainy lodu jest Elsa I Anna Elsa wystąpi w odcinku specjalnym first love w ever after jest również główną bochaterką lini lalek Hat-Tastic Party Obecnie Elsa chodzi z Hopperem Croakington II cały czas musi go całować poniewasz Hopper zmienia się w księcia żabe tak jak jego żabi książe oboje są Szlachetnymi poniewasz lubią swoję przeznaczenie . Osobowość Osobowość dziewczyny nie jest obecnie znana . Wygląd Elsa ma złote włosy sięgające do szyji . Na włosach zwisa pasemka usta dziewczyny są różkowawe . Oczy są niebieskie sukienka dziewczyny jest ciemnniebieska z tyłu zwisa sukienka na , Której namalowane jest 14 białych gwiazd z krainy lodu . Buty dziewczyny są granatowe na wysokich opcasach . Dziewczyna nosi rajstopy , które są białe całe ze śniegu . Bajka Późno w nocy, pięcioletnia księżniczka Anna, budzi swoją starszą, ośmioletnią siostrę, Elsę, by pobawić się jej magicznymi mocami. Jednak, gdy przez przypadek Anna zostaje ranna, rodzina królewska szuka pomocy u trolli, które usuwają magię z dziewczynki oraz wspomnienia związane z nią. Aby ochronić Elsę przed światem, odizolowano ją od wszystkich, także od młodszej siostry. Obie pozostały zrozpaczone i samotne. Ich rozpacz nasila się, kiedy ich rodzice giną w czasie podróży statkiem podczas sztormu. Trzy lata później jest dzień koronacji Elsy. Dygnitarzy z całego świata przyjeżdżają do Arendelle, w tym Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt, który chce wprowadzić tam handel zagraniczny. Nikt nie jest bardziej podekscytowany, niż Anna, ponieważ w końcu bramy do królestwa zostały otwarte. Cieszy się z tego, że spotka nowych ludzi i ma nadzieję poznać kogoś szczególnego, ale Elsa nadal jest zaniepokojona, stara się kontrolować swoje moce. Gdy młodsza z sióstr przechadza się po ulicach królestwa, wpada na konia należącego do przystojnego i uroczego księcia Hansa. Anna natychmiastowo zauroczyła się nim. Koronacja poszła gładko, mimo obaw Elsy. Na przyjęciu Elsa zaczęła poprawiać kontakt z siostrą. Potem Anna wymyka się z Hansem i spędzają razem czas, a książę poprosił dziewczynę o rękę, ta odparła, że się zgadza. Elsa odmawia im błogosławieństwa ślubu, wzbudzając kłótnię między siostrami, której efektem było ujawnienie śnieżnych mocy nowej królowej. Spanikowana Elsa ucieka, a za nią w pościg udaje się Anna. Starsza z sióstr coraz bardziej panikuje i się boi, przez co pogoda staje się zimniejsza. Zaczyna padać śnieg, a Elsa ucieka przez zamarzłą zatokę. Dziewczyna zasypała cały kraj, a sama rozpacza w górach, lecz szybko się uspakaja i relaksuje. Używa swych mocy do stworzenia bałwanka, wybudowania lodowego pałacu, a również do stworzenia sobie lodowej sukienki. Następnego dnia, Anna poszukuje siostry, aby wróciła do Arendelle, przywróciła lato i, aby naprawiły swoje relacje. Wkrótce dociera do Pod ciupagami. Dyskont wielobranżowy i sauna, gdzie poznaje Oakena i Kristoffa. Anna przekonuje chłopaka, aby zaprowadził ją na górę, skąd pochodzi źródło zimna. Po ataku wilków, para napotyka po drodze stworzonego przez Elsę bałwanka Olafa, który opowiedział o swoich marzeniach związanych z latem i zgodził się zaprowadzić ich do kryjówki Elsy. Paczka dociera w końcu do lodowego pałacu. Anna i Elsa godzą się, obie są szczęśliwe, że znów się widzą, ale Elsa obawia się jeszcze, że może skrzywdzić siostrę i innych ludzi. Pomimo, że Anna obiecuje pomagać i wspierać starszą siostrę, ta staje się coraz bardziej wzburzona i nerwowa, a w rezultacie uwalnia z siebie potężną magię, raniąc Annę, tym razem prosto w serce. Aby ochronić siostrę przed sobą, tworzy gigantycznego bałwana, by wyrzucił Annę, Kristoffa i Olafa z pałacu. Po ich ucieczce przed potworem Kristoff zauważa, że włosy Anny zaczynają siwieć i zabiera ją do swoich przyjaciół, którzy mogliby jej pomóc. Chłopak zaprowadza dziewczynę, powoli zamarzającą, do trolli. Te myślą, że chłopak znalazł wreszcie dziewczynę i nalegają na jego ożenek. Przed "ślubem" dwójki, udzielanego przez trollowego kapłana, Anna mdleje i pojawia się Bazaltar. Według niego tylko akt prawdziwej, wielkiej miłości może rozmrozić zamrożone serce dziewczyny, a jak nie, to zamarznie na zawsze. Kristoff mknie z powrotem do Arendelle, aby Anna mogła dostać się do Hansa, wierząc, że pocałunek prawdziwej miłości może ją uratować. Tymczasem Hans poszukuje Anny, po tym jak jej koń wrócił do królestwa bez niej, a straż znajduje pałac Elsy. Podczas, gdy Hans walczy z Puszkiem, straże arcyksięcia wdzierają się do pałacu i rozpoczynają walkę z Elsą, która zaczyna się bronić, prawie zabijając ich przez własne przerażenie. Na koniec potyczki, żyrandol Elsy rozbija się, a dziewczyna traci przytomność. Budzi się skuta w celi, w Arendelle. Hans prosi ją, by cofnęła zimę, ale ta oznajmia, iż nie może, ze względu na fakt, że nie umie kontrolować swych mocy. Wkrótce Anna dociera do Hansa, zamarzając z minuty na minutę. Prosi go, aby ją pocałował i zdjął z niej klątwę, ale on odmawia, ujawniając swój okrutny plan. Chciał ożenić się z księżniczką i objąć władzę w jej królestwie, gdyż w swoim państwie był ostatni w kolejce do tronu ze względu, że jest najmłodszym z dwunastu braci. Zostawia Annę, by zamarzła na śmierć i wyrusza zamordować Elsę. Gasi także ogień, by Anna nie miała w zasięgu żadnego źródła ciepła. Elsa ucieka z więzienia, kiedy słyszy, że Hans zamierza wykonać na niej wyrok, zmierzając w kierunku zamieci nad zamrożoną zatoką. W zamku, na ratunek Annie przychodzi Olaf i ukazuje dziewczynie, że Kristoff mocno ją kocha. Następnie dwójka ucieka z zamku, szukając w zatoce Kristoffa, który wrócił do Arendelle. Hans znajduje Elsę i mówi jej, że Anna zginęła przez nią. W rozpaczy Elsy, zamieć uspakaja się, dając Kristoffowi i Annie szansę dotarcia do siebie. Ale, gdy nagle Anna zauważa Hansa z mieczem, chcącego zabić jej siostrę, rzuca się jej do pomocy. Staje między Elsą a Hansem i zamarza, a miecz księcia uderza w nią zamiast w Elsę. Po kilku chwilach rozpaczy, Elsa zauważa odmrożoną siostrę wracającą do życia, ponieważ poświęciła się dla siostry ukazując akt bezgranicznej i prawdziwej miłości. Elsa zdaje sobie sprawę, że to miłość jest kluczem do kontrolowania jej mocy. W ten sposób przywraca w Arendelle dawne ciepło. Jakiś czas później, Anna wręcza Kristoffowi nowe sanie, ponieważ poprzednie stracił pomagając jej. Oznajmia mu, że Elsa mianowała go Królewskim Dostawcą Lodu. Kristoff przez chwilę czuł się niezręcznie i w końcu pocałował Annę. Hans wraca do swojego kraju jako więzień, gdzie będzie miał do czynienia ze swoimi starszymi braćmi, a Elsa odcina drogi handlowe z Arcyksięciem von Szwądękauntem. Elsa obiecuje, że już nigdy nie zamknie bram królestwa. Potem tworzy dworskie lodowisko i uczy Annę łyżwiarstwa. Relacje rodzina Elsa jest córką Elsy . znajomi Elsa lubi Yellow O ' . miłość ? zwierzę ? Galeria 300px-Elsa_ic_Princes.png Kategoria:Szlachetni